narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hinote Uchiha
Hi! ^_^ Hi what's up dude or girl? I'm Kogone Uchiha. I write alot of Naruto fanon things here cause I'm really bored and don't have much else to do. Anyway just wanted to welcome you, seens I'm an admin and Blackemo1 are quiet busy for the moment. I created articles such as and alot of others. If u have any questions, just ask me or Blackemo1 (just follow the links to either me or Blackemo1). And is this your user page? Because I dont think you want to leave this article here if it is. If you want to make this info on a page just go to the home page and and it will tell you how to create a new article. Anway welcome to the site! Kogone 12:02, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Fanon Well, this fanon is about the Japanese Manga series; Naruto. If you have seen all the episodes up until now, would you know all you need to know to create a fanon article. Seens you are new here, should I maby tell you that your user page is kind of... weird. I don't want to be rude, but that you, as a 13 year-old boy is one of the legendary three sannins, who are Tsunade, Orochimaru and Jiraiya. And your "chakara" or chakra as it is when it's real spelled, would be: Red=possibly fire, Blue=possibly water, and I don't really understand your black chakra. In the ninja world, yoiu can have either: Fire, Water, Wind, Earth or Lightning heart, which makes u able to use that element. You can't have all of them, just so you know it. Again, I don't want to be hard on it, but that one person from an other clan than the Uchiha Clan, can use the Sharingan is pretty umbelievable. Pluss that a group of Genins is sent to Kirigakure to investigate a report of a missing genin is also umbelievable. Sorry abouyt that, but we already have too many high-ranked characters here, so you should maby keep you low. Like a Chunin, Genin or even an Academy Student. But, Hinote is a great start for something big, so keep up with it! Kogone 12:25 30 June 2008 (UTC) I didn't really mean that, but u have to be an Uchiha to make use of the Sharingan (that includs you too!). And I don't really get why you writes about you chakra colors. Almost everyone has the same chakra color; blue. A better idea is to tell which element heart you have. I'v got the Wind and Fire Element heart's. Kogone 12:46 30 June 2008 (UTC) First of all, it's UCHIHA, with H, not N. Second, it's nothing that is called the "Black Sharingan". Sorry, but it's the truth. If you read at my user page, you can read that my type of Sharingan can see through my headband. It's umbelievable, but it's because my father had a kekki genkai, which gave him the abillity to see through objects. Only that. You can maby also have that too, but then you have to make up a good explonation for it. Welcome to Naruto Fanon Wiki Along with Blackemo, Kogone, and Dubtiger, I am one of the four administratos (or as I like to call it "village councilors") of the wiki and could also help you with anything you want. And judging by you using Wiki tables for infoboxes because of probably our lack of a Character Infobox Template I could tell you might need this as guidelines (Please note: Be sure to take of the "nowiki" tags once you have copied it to your page). If you need anymore help contact the administratos. ~Welcome to ! Kakashi Namikaze(side-story) (talk | ) 11:37, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Hi from Blackemo1 Hello Hinote_Uchiha im Blackemo1 one of the admins on here ( I know you heard it before but I do this in all my messages). Anyway welcome to the fanon! I know some of the other admins may sound hard but it's only because we know people on this fanon are creative and talented and we want to keep our standards high. Despite all that I appreciate you joining us as we are getting bigger and bigger every week ( we rival some of the other fanons even). There are also some topics I must adress. * Always look at the Today's News page! It is vital to the site and updated alomost every day ( sometimes we need a break or get sick). This page holds all the current info for the fanon such as articles of the day, contest or characters of the month so check it out. * Rate all articles you come across. You can rate an article by going to the bottom of the article where there are some yellow stars. Click the star that corresponds to your rating which is from 1-5 I can't stress this enough! * Lastly make sure to leave us a message on OUR talk pages if you have any questions or concerns. P.S- Don't make ridiculously powerful characters. Blackemo1 14:50, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Today's News Page Go to the Today's News Page there is some vital information on this page today. Also you need to check this page everyday in order to keep up with the whereabouts of this site. Blackemo1 12:59, 21 July 2008 (UTC)